Voltage Inc. Wiki:Glossary
The glossary is an appendix of phrases, jargon, or slogans used on the wiki. Symbols * "+" – shorthand for the addition of content to an article found in edit summaries. Usually followed by a word, abbreviation, or shorthand moniker, the addition symbol is popularly used this way on Wikipedia. An example of an edit summary might read: "+cats" meaning the editors added categories to the article in that edit. * "-" – shorthand for the removal of content to an article found in edit summaries. Usually followed by a word, abbreviation, or shorthand moniker, the subtraction symbol is popularly used this way on Wikipedia. An example of an edit summary might read: "-triv" meaning the editor omitted trivia from an article. B * Bakadere – a character archetype; a character who is a ditz or klutz in love. They are typically amateurs in romantic and intimate relationships, made obvious by the clumsy way they handle their feelings. C * Canon – accepted, official material. Necessary on articles. * "Cat" or "cats" – shortened form of categories. * "Crat" – shortened form of bureaucrat; a user with bureaucrat tools. D * Dandere – a character archetype; an extremely shy character. Normally quiet and reserved, they only speak when spoken to and don't say more than required. They tend to open up and become talkative in groups of familiar faces, and affectionate when alone. * Deredere or Dere Dere (デレデレ) – a character archetype; a character that is totally "love-struck" and "lovey-dovey". They are typically very energetic and sweet. * Dojikko (ドジっ子) – a cute girl that tends to be clumsy. They may make mistakes that hurt themselves or others. * Dorodere – a character archetype. E * Eroge (エロゲ) – shortening of "erotic game"; also known as H-games. H * Haraguro (腹黒) – characters with an outward appearance of being amicable, friendly, innocent, kind and/or refreshing, but that facade is to hide the cruel, cunning, evil, manipulative, mean and/or sadistic side. K * Kamidere – a character archetype; a character with a god complex. They frequently behave as tsunderes as well and may or may not have actual godly powers. * Kanedere – a character archetype. * Kemonomimi (獣耳, けものミミ, ケモノミミ) – characters with animal features such as ears and a tail, but a human body. * Kūdere or Kuudere – a character archetype; a character who is cold and harsh at first glance, but their frosty exterior is a self-defense mechanism to protect their tender, delicate feelings deep underneath the facade. Typically cool, calm, and collected; frequently blunt and direct. M * Mayadere – a character archetype. O * Okama (オカマ, lit. "cooking pot") – a man who cross dresses, wears make-up, and behaves like a woman. These men could be of any sexual orientation. * Oresama (俺様) – an arrogant and narcissistic way of saying "me" in Japanese; used to describe egotistical and self-centered characters. * "Orphan" – An article that is not linked to or from any article on the wiki. See . * Osananajimi (幼馴染) – a childhood friend. * Otome game or gēmu (乙女ゲーム, lit. "maiden game") – a game targeted towards a female market; the main goal is to develop a romantic relationship between the female protagonist and one of several male characters. S * Seiyū (声優) – a Japanese voice actor. * "sop" or "sysop" – an administrator; to give administrative tools to a user (verb). T * Tsundere – a character archetype; a character who is cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warm and caring side. * Tsunshun (ツンシュン) – a character archetype; similar to tsundere, except the character showcases depression in addition to coldness and hostility, usually after the latter. U * Undere – a character archetype; the "yes" character. This character typically agrees with whatever is said. V * Visual novel (ビジュアルノベル) or "VN" – an interactive game which is primarily a narration that uses still images to convey a scene or character; these two components make up the parts of the name, "novel" and "visual" respectively. Y * Yandere (ヤンデレ) – a character archetype; a character who is genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but their intense romantic love, admiration, and devotion becomes aggressiveness and mentally destructive in nature, usually, but not always through either over-protectiveness, violence, brutality, or all three. Category:Voltage Inc. Wiki Category:Help pages